


Day 21: Phone Sex

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky is exploring things that people do in the twenty-first century, especially when it comes to relationships.Cue Clint having phone sex with his boyfriend
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Day 21: Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the same toy from the end of Day 16. Because it was too pretty to ignore.

“You know, I’ve think you’ve got a good handle on the twenty-first century,” Clint said into the phone.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky said warmly.

“Mmmh.” If Clint’s reply was a little breathless, he figured it could be excused. After all, he had Bucky’s voice in his ear, a silicone cock laying on his stomach, and two fingers in his ass.

“Can I do it already?” he whined. He was so ready; his muscles were relaxed and warmed up, and he wanted something more substantial inside him. 

“So impatient,” Bucky murmured.

“What can I say? I love riding your dick,” Clint said.

Bucky groaned and Clint smiled to himself.

“All right, doll. If you’re so desperate, why don’t you put that cock inside you,” Bucky said in a rough voice. 

Clint pulled his fingers out in a rush. He picked up the toy. It was a glittery purple dildo that Bucky had molded from his own cock, and Clint adored it. He poured lube on it, an embarrassing amount missing and hitting his stomach. He took a second to spread it around before reaching down between his legs.

Clint gasped as the silicone head pushed past his rim with almost a pop. With Bucky making encouraging sounds through the phone, Clint teased himself with the first couple inches of the toy. 

“Feels good,” Clint crooned. “Like when you open me up.”

“Yeah, do you like that, sweetheart? Will you push it in a little deeper for me?”

Clint did, groaning as it slid inside and opened him up further.

“That’s it, that’s the noise I love,” Bucky said. “You like being filled up so much, you’re so sweet for me every time.” 

Clint moaned a little breathily, fucking himself with the toy. His knees had drawn up and bent without his permission.

“Are you squeezing around it?”

“Yeah,” Clint breathed. He was and he was taking the whole toy now. His arm was moving faster as he pretended it was Bucky fucking him.

“You make me feel so good, sweetheart. You hold me so tight, and you’re so responsive.”

“Bucky...” Clint moaned.

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

“Mmm hmm,” Clint said.

“Put me on speaker, doll,” Bucky said.

Clint fumbled the phone away from his ear and hurried to hit the button.

“What now?” he said as soon as he was done.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, sweetheart. I wanna hear you touch yourself while I fuck you.”

“Nnngh.” Clint used his free hand to touch his cock and his hips bucked. 

“Good, that’s gorgeous,” Bucky moaned. Clint could hear the skin-on-skin sounds of Bucky touching himself.

Jerking himself off and thrusting the toy was requiring more coordination than Clint wanted, and he found himself looking around the bed.

“Fuck. I need to...” Clint flopped over on his side, ignoring the phone for a moment. He grabbed a pillow and folded it under his hips. He situated himself so that he could rut into it and pulled the phone closer.

“You all right there?” Bucky asked, sounding amused.

“Yeah, just had to readjust,” Clint said. He reached back for the toy and groaned loudly as he managed to hit his prostate on the first try.

“I’m close, Bucky,” he said.

“Me too, sweetheart,” Bucky said. “Are you fucking yourself for me?”

“Yeah,” Clint moaned. “Yeah, Bucky, it feels so good.”

“That’s it, Clint, just like that,” Bucky said heavily. “I wanna hear you come, sweetheart.”

Clint moaned and focus on his orgasm. He was so close, he just needed...

“Bucky—”

“Come, Clint.”

Bucky’s voice brought him over the edge, and Clint let himself thrust against the pillow as he came. He pushed the toy deep so he could feel every inch and he writhed between the sensations on his cock and his ass.

“Fuck, Clint,” he heard Bucky muttering. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“Mmmmm,” Clint agreed, feeling all of the tension leaving him. He pulled the toy out and the noise made him shiver. “Bucky.”

“Oh fuck, Clint, that felt good. It was so good to hear your voice,” Bucky said, sounding wistful.

“I know, for me too,” Clint said, taking the phone off speaker so he could hold it close. “But you’ll be home soon, right?”

“Soon,” Bucky agreed.

“And in the meantime, I can keep playing with your toy. Maybe send you some naughty pictures while you’re in those important meetings.”

Bucky snorted. “You might set Stevie on fire.”

“Worth it.”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah it would be. ...Take careful of yourself, doll. Get some sleep tonight.”

“I will,” Clint said. “Stay safe. Don’t fall asleep during any boring meetings.”

“I won’t,” Bucky said. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night,” Clint murmured, leaning on his phone. 

He was fast asleep when Bucky eventually disconnected.


End file.
